loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Wikens
''"You are welcome with us, so long as you fit in with us." '' Morgan is a student attending the same school as Metion and Zoe. He is very popular and hangs out with a group of friends but he has a crush on Zoe in particular. He likes attention and tries to get into a lot of pictures around the school. This friendship group also extends outside of school and his way with words can earn favors from lots of people with varying personalities. His influence over a fair amount of the school is considerable and although he hangs around with only a few people, his popularity does extend far beyond that. His father is a successful businessman which could contribute to his influence as Morgan has a lot of money thanks to this and he knows how to spend it effectively. Personality Morgan is a pretty nice guy. He gets on well with his friends and with most people in general. He doesn't do too well in classes though, preferring popularity over grades. He likes to fit in with trends and keep up with what other people like. Since most people don't really like Metion, he doesn't either. This dislike has grown into hatred as Metion always seems to be in his way and he struggles to deal with him. He can also be very protective of people and tries to keep them safe in his circle of friends. He is very persistent in trying to get people to see his viewpoint and sometimes won't leave them alone until they do. He acts friendly and usually is but he can sometimes go to quite extreme measures to keep people safe but sometimes his idea of safety isn't the same as others. He will try and persuade them into his way of thinking and sometimes can do some aggressive things in secret to protect his friends. But sometimes his actions are too extreme for the situation. He doesn't like to take physical action himself, rather persuading someone else to do it for him as he has a good way with words. He can be somewhat manipulative with his friends if he doesn't want them to do something by acting very concerned and can be quite forceful. He is also pretty forward in what he says and does, usually doing something then thinking about the consequences later. However, when doing something seriously, he will take safety measures just in case something doesn't work out the way he wanted. He hangs out a lot with his friends but after meeting Zoe he has rarely hung out with them outside school. He still sees them at school but is slowly becoming detached from them. He talks to them more on his phone and at lunch and enjoys the time they spend together. He has fun and is nice when with his friends but not so much when away from them and faced with a problem. He cares a bit about his reputation since he gets on with most people so does what he can to keep it. He is fairly average at school and does the minimum amount of revision to pass his subjects. He doesn't really have any goals for the future and just deals with each problem as it comes. He tends to not think things though and tries to come up with a solution on the spot and often forces things down a particular route which may come back up later on. He does appreciate the effort that girls go through to look good though sometimes he could value more what he sees on the outside than inside. He isn't really a pervert, one that looks at magazines and talks about stuff like that but sometimes, he may have a thought or two about a girl that probably shouldn't be shared. He keeps a lot of thoughts to himself and expresses a personality that is pleasant and social so as to gain trust and friendship. Category:Characters Category:Male